Porque Remus ama
by Serena Minamino-Lupin
Summary: Drabble en el que se cuenta la relación entre Remus y Lily, desde el punto de vista de Remus.Porque Remus los ama a todos, pero la única que lo sabe es Lily


Esto es un pequeño drabble que me ha inspirado la serie "Nuestro recuerdo en pedacitos de papel" de Noa Crysa. Es como yo veo la relación que hay entre Remus y Lily, todo desde el punto de vista de Remus. Porque no estoy de acuerdo con lo que se da a entender en ocasiones, que Remus estaba enamorado de Lily. Así que, si eres fan de esta pareja, aquí no vas a encontrar un Remus/Lily U

Aun así, este fic no esta exento de romance. Aunque luego hablaré de ello, no quiero estropear el misterio (jujuju)

En fin, que yo tendría que acabar con otras historias primero (o hacer los deberes al menos) pero cuando la inspiración llama a tu puerta lo único que puedes hacer es atenderla.

Se me olvidaba: yo no poseo nada de esto, ni los personajes, ni los lugares y tampoco inventé esta página web, la letra en cursiva o cualquier tipo de letra. _So_, lo único que es mío por aquí es la idea, y tampoco es muy original. Lo demás, pertenece respectivamente a Rowling (y yo no soy ella, porque si no todo acabaría muuuuuy diferente), a la Warner, a todos los que hayan pagado el copyright, al creador de fanfiction y al inventor de la tipografía. Aunque sigo luchando por hacerme con el control del muundo Harrypottiense, muahahaha!!!

Espero que disfruteeeeeis!!!

* * *

_**Porque Remus Ama**_

**By: Serena Minamino Lupin**

-Estás enamorado de ella¿verdad? –pregunta James, temblando de rabia. No puede creer que Remus, _Remus_, le traicione de esa manera. No puede creer que a su amigo le guste Lily, _su_ Lily. No puede creerlo. _No quiere creerlo._ No quiere porque sabe que, de ser así, él no tiene ninguna posibilidad con la pelirroja. Porque, _joder_, ES Remus.

-¿Qué¡No, James¡No estoy enamorado de Lily! –exclama Remus, alarmado.

James le mira, herido.

-¿Me vas a decir que no la amas? –pase lo que pase, James no creerá a Remus. Porque les ha visto juntos, _les ha visto_, y ahí hay amor. Tanto amor que hasta duele.

-No pero… quiero decir, sí, la amo, pero no así –se explica Remus.- No como tu piensas… como vosotros pensáis –añade, mirando también a Sirius. Este último mantiene la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué otro modo hay? –escupe James, y se va, dando un portazo que hace temblar los corazones de todo Gryffindor; porque en ese portazo hay dolor, enfado y rabia; pero sobre todo _dolor_. El dolor de la pérdida.

Ahora sólo quedan Remus y Sirius, frente a frente. Remus con la cabeza alta, defendiendo su lugar; Sirius con la vista clavada en el suelo, rehuyendo los ojos dorados de Remus. Esos ojos que le hacen morir y renacer cada vez que se pierde en ellos. Eso sí, _en secreto._

-¿Tú también lo crees? –le pregunta, obligándole a mirarle directamente a los ojos. _Dios, esos ojos. _Sirius no contesta. _No puede_ contestar. Porque, si lo hace, la voz le temblará. Y si su voz empieza a temblar, todo él lo hará. Así que calla, asintiendo con el silencio. Y ese silencio es lo único que Remus necesita para saber que sí.

Lo cree. Todos lo creen. James _lo cree._ _Sirius _lo cree Todo Gryffindor lo piensa. Y sus amigos _lo creen._ Creen firmemente que la ama, pero no creen en él. Dudan de él.

Sirius se marcha, dejando a Remus solo. De nuevo. Triste y solo. Porque sus amigos desconfían de él. _Después de todo_aún desconfían de él. Con pesar, se recuesta contra una pared y se deja caer, hasta tocar el suelo. Cómo le gustaría fundirse con él. _Dios, cómo le gustaría._

_¿Me vas a decir que no la amas? _La pregunta de James resuena en su cabeza. _La ama_. ¡Claro que la ama¿Cómo **no** iba a hacerlo? Es _imposible_ no amar a Lily Evans una vez llegas a conocerla, afirma Remus. Sin embargo, **no** está _enamorado_ de ella.

La ama, sí, y eso no lo negará nunca. Sus amigos lo saben, _sí_, pero no son capaces de entenderlo. No entienden _cómo_ ama a Lily Evans.

Porque Remus ama a Lily como se ama a una hermana; ama a la joven como se ama a una amiga. Para Remus, Lily no es sólo eso; para Remus, Lily es su confidente, _su soporte_. Lo único que hace que su mundo no se desmorone. _Su todo_. Lily es, para Remus, su único punto de apoyo, su única _constante_. Algo que sabe que siempre va a estar ahí, hasta el día que muera. Lily es la que le da el cariño que le falta, la que le hace ver y entender las cosas a las que él se niega, la que le cuida como se cuida a un hermano.

Lily es la primera persona que ha visto a Remus, _lo ha visto_, lo ha observado, lo ha entendido y lo ha amado. Tal y como es, pasando por encima de los prejuicios, de los prejuicios del propio Remus. _Y aprendió a amarle._

Lily es la persona que, con una sola mirada, sabe qué le ocurre y qué tiene que decir. Lily _es_ la persona. La otra parte de Remus. Se aman, sí, pero _no_ _son_ _amantes._ Y Remus sabe que nunca lo serán, porque Lily no quiere, porque _Remus_ no quiere. Los dos se aman, sí, pero no así. _No así._

Y Lily siempre, _siempre_, será _esa_ persona. Ella es la que le hace querer levantarse cada mañana cuando discute con Sirius; la que le da chocolate cuando está deprimido, le anima cuando está cansado y le mima después de cada luna llena (_oh_, porque Lily _lo_ _descubrió_ a los dos meses de que se hicieran amigos). Esa chica, esa _mujer_, es la que se enfada (tanto que da hasta miedo) cuando el mundo de Remus se viene abajo porque, como dice ella, _ese estúpido chucho lo ha vuelto a hacer._ Es la persona que sabe todo de Remus, sin que Remus le haya contado nunca nada. Y Remus piensa, _de verdad lo piensa_que nunca habrá otra mujer así en su vida. Más que nada, porque _él_ no lo desea.

Así es Lily. Así la ve Remus. Así la quiere él. Y Lily lo sabe, sabe todo eso y sabe mucho más, como porqué Remus no ha bajado a cenar, y sabe dónde y cómo lo va a encontrar. Y sabe que tiene razón, porque cuando lo encuentra, estaba como ella imaginó. Y ambos saben lo que viene a continuación, lo que cada uno dirá, porque se conocen y se quieren.

-_Todo_ va a estar bien. Ellos lo entenderán. _Él_ lo entenderá. Si se lo explicas.

Él la cree, porque Lily nunca se equivoca. Se da cuenta de que, aunque ahora no lo entiendan, algún día lo harán. _Tendrán _que hacerlo, porque ese amor va a seguir ahí.

-_Te amo _–dice ella, revolviéndole cariñosamente el pelo.

-Yo también –Remus se levanta, mira a Lily y le guiña un ojo.- Cuando te decidas, James será el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Y se va, satisfecho por saber que aún puede sorprenderla. Se va y busca a James y busca a Sirius, sobre todo _busca_ a Sirius, y cuando los encuentra los tres gritan y se pelean, y hablan y lo arreglan. Porque sabe que tiene que darles una explicación, aunque para él se innecesaria. Y lo hace, porque ama a Lily y quiere que sea feliz; porque ama a James y sabe que hará feliz a Lily. Y, también, _¿por qué no?,_ porque realmente _ama_ a Sirius.

Porque Remus los ama a todos, pero la única que lo sabe es Lily.

* * *

En fin, qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y que dejeis algún review, que no cuesta dinero!

El ligero romance que decía esta en, si alguien lo ha notado, las ligeras menciones al Sirius/Remus. Nue puedo evitarlo!!!

Y haber, en cuanto a la relación que tienen Remus y Lily, pienso que es esa: de amor puro, solo eso, algo que va más allá de la amistad. Sin deseo, sin pasión. Solo entrega y mucho amor. Algo generoso que vale la pena proteger y valorar. Un amor que nace desde lo más hondo de tu corazón. Algo más puro que la amistad.

Eso creo yo. Qué filosófico!! En fin, de todas formas, cada uno que piense lo que quiera y la gente está en su derecho de pensar que Remus estaba enamorado de Lily.

Y recordad: dejar reviews no cuesta dinero, y haces feliz a la gente!!

Un review, una sonrisa :)


End file.
